love lasts forever
by little-angel-of-hell
Summary: Their lives were entwined in mysterious ways. Their love following them through time. After Sirius dies in tthe final battle Hermione is determined to find him again even if it might just end up destroying her world in te process.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so my second Harry potter I think I have an obsession with time travel fics so I thought I'd try my own :) soo tell me what you think :)**

**Xoxo lil angel**

**Summary: Its been 3 months since the war when Sirius black was hit by a spell and vanished in mid air. In his anger at having lost his godfather after having already saved him from the veil, Harry managed to defeat Voldemort. But is Sirius really gone.**

**Disclaimer: not mine never will be.**

**Pairings:**  
**Harry/Ginny**  
**Ron/Pansy**  
**Hermione/Ron - sort of**  
**Sirius/Hermione**

**Warnings: character deaths :)**

********************************  
_It is said some lives are linked across time. There are certain people connected by an ancient calling that echoes through the ages...destiny_

*********************************  
A week before the final battle:

The night was clam and cool. The black sky covered with stars. Far away the sound of a siren could be heard. Most people were asleep at this time. But Hermione Granger was currently walking down the stairs of grimmauld place. In one hand was a large book, in the other her wand lighting the way.

At a creak in the step she froze, eyes wide as she listened for some noise that said she'd been discovered. Instead all she heard was the deep snoring of Ron coming from a room on the floor above her. Breathing a sigh of relief she continued on, lowering each foot slowly and carefully.

Pushing open the wooden kitchen door, she placed her large book on the long table and headed towards the cupboards and began reaching for a cup on the top shelf, not being the tallest person her hand was just skimming the edge of it, standing on tip toes she tried and failed again and settled on glaring at the offending mug her wand lying forgotten.

Suddenly a stern voice spoke from behind her. "So what exactly are you doing sneaking around when everyone is sleeping."

_'Damn I am in so much trouble'_

Turning round slowly a sheepish look on her face Hermione found herself looking at the one and only Sirius Black. His long hair hanging down around his head and over his eyes, a look of amusement and something else shining in them.

Her heart rate, which raced at the shock of the voice, calmed as she registered who it was a small smile forming on her face, although they had some epic battles they also had many intellectual conversations. However she quickly turned away blushing as she noticed his bare chest _'wow look at those tattoos, how did he stay in such good shape'._

Walking towards her Sirius leant into her as his stomach pressed against her back,a long arm reached above her and grabbed two mugs.

"So what's are you doing down here" He asked filling the cups with hot water.

Hermione sat down on the big comfy armchair, pulling her legs under her, the book resting on her knee. She glanced down and started to undo her now entwined fingers before answering.

"I just needed to be alone for a while" her eyes filled with sadness.

Leaning against the counter, Sirius appraised the young girl in front of him. His eyes filled with puzzlement as he stared at the girl, who began to fidget under his gaze.

"How old are you Hermione? 18 ?"

Hermione blinked at the random question before replying, "yes. 18 but 19 in -"

"-September" Sirius finished. _'He remembered ?'_

"Yes September." A small smile graced her lips."So why are you up?"

Walking over he placed a warm cup of Hot chocolate in her hands,"would you call me a coward if I said I was scared of the war?"

"Scared? Of course your not a coward. Your the bravest man I've met." As he shot her a blinding smile, Hermione felt the same thing she always felt when she was around him. A warmth, a comfort of some sort. He would protect her no matter what. And when she looked into his eyes she couldn't name the emotions she saw but if she had to she would have called it love.

They talked the rest of the night away. in a few hours time Molly Weasley would makke her way down to the kitchen and stumble upon them. sirius lying on the sofa and hermione asleep on his chest. they would never know but the old woman has been so calmed at the sight that she threatened everyone who so much of thought of waking the two.

*******************************

**Nothing happens in the first chapter :P xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter :) sorry for the wait :)**

**Lil angel xoxo**

**weecazza89 thankyou so much for the Story Alert. And kk1999 for the story alert. Love yoooou's :D**

********************************  
Day after the war:

Hermione sat a ghost of herself in her small Dorm room in the top tower, so many people had been lost.

Colin for once without his camera, still so small in death, it had been found out that he snuck back into the battle, a Gryffindor till the very end. His brother was still missing.

Lavender Brown, Gryffindor Gossip but still one of the most loved house members, her beauty destroyed by Greyback, long scars covering her face. But she could no longer care. Her eyes stared at nothing.

Fred Weasley had been killed moments after reuniting with his brother,leaving his family and his twin alone in the world. George hadn't spoke since the body had been recovered.

Remus Lupin and Tonks Lupin. Together till the very end. Their bodies discovered with their hands still clasped together even in death.

Sirius Black. The last Marauders. He had been through so much and yet it all came to nothing. He was hit by a blood freezing curse when he jumped in front of her. He saved her life and then died in her arms. As the memory came back to her, her cries doubled and echoed round the empty room.

-flashback-

Hermione turned dodging the flying spells. Green and Red collided in the air while screams marked everyone who had been hit. Her hair was covered in blood, she didn't even know who's.

She shot a spell at a nearby werewolf missing him by inches. She would later find out that this was Greyback who went on to kill her friend. Explosions took place all around her. The castle was already in ruins with collapsed towers and walls.

Turning at the sound of a scream she hurtled towards a masked death eater who was using crucio on a small girl. The sight made Hermione sick. The girl had to be no older then 11, her face still round and babyish. Without thinking Hermione jumped in front of her absorbing the pain.

So much pain. Her limbs ached and she begged for death to come. Blood filled her mouth as she bit her cheeks. Turning her head, she could just make out the blurry figure of the small girl running, and her heart filled with hope.

The spell ended at this thought and Hermione fought back. Spells getting more fearful and faster. She was one of very few still fighting. The war was almost over. With a flourish of her wand the unknown death eater collapsed at her feet, ties binding his full body. Smiling over him in victory Hermione was oblivious to what was going on behind her.

"HERMIONE!"

She spun towards the shout, her hair and robes swirled around her. Her brown eyes widened as she took in the sight of lucius Malfoy covered in mud and looking worse for wear, his wand pointed in her direction. She just managed to see the blue light heading her direction, and to close her eyes letting the inevitable happen.

A large thing slammed into her knocking her off her feet. Opening her eyes as pain took over her body, Hermione tried to straighten out what was happening and stop the world from spinning. She was sure that Malfoy had shot at her, but he was currently lying unconscious a few feet away. Crawling onto her hands and knees she noticed a heavy weight lying across her right leg. Sirius. His normally tanned skin was pale, with a blue tint and ice cold at the touch. His dark eyes bore into hers searching for something within their depths. They both knew he was dying but still Hermione tried to help him.

A shaky hand reached up and grasped her wand as she knelt next to him, pulling his head onto her lap.

"No Hermione. It won't stop. I'm a goner." His voice was weak and Hermione had to lean forward to hear it.

"Why ? Why save me if you knew you would die? Why?" Her first tears of the night began to fall. "Your so stupid!"

Even as the spell continued to take affect, Sirius raised his hand again, brushing a tear off her face and raising her chin so their eyes met.

"Don't cry pretty girl. You'll see me again I promise." Hermione went to speak but Sirius pressed a finger to her lips. "Don't. This isn't you fault, never think this was your fault."

At this Sirius winced and clutched his chest. His back arched and a pant left his mouth.

"You ask..ed ...why... its ... be... cau..se..." He drew in a deep breath."I love you Hermione...I love you... You will see me again." His eyes said that he spoke the truth and a small smile formed on his face as his body suddenly vanished from her hands as if turned into dust.

The grounds of Hogwarts, were littered with the wounded and people caring for them. They had seen and heard many things that night yet at the heart breaking cry everyone stopped. It was so raw and animalistic that they cowered away from it. The pain from the young girl effecting all of them. Hermione sat there on the ground covered in blood and mud, clutching at nothing. Desperate to find something.

-present-

Many people had tried to move the Heroine, but Hermione's magic had formed a golden cocoon no one could get through. Luna had been the one to break it. The younger girl had simply called her name and the magic vanished. She had stepped forward and placed a small hand in Hermione's leading her into the hall and away from the empty clearing. People they passed in the corridor lowered their eyes as Hermione passed never having seen someone so young and so emotionless at once.

Only one thought filled Hermione's. Head.

She would see him again.

*********************************  
**So love it hate it ? **

**Xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd time lucky I guess haha :) soooo tell me what you think :D **

**xoxo Lil Angel.**

*********************************  
She had to get him back.

Standing she began to go through her draws searching for her old one before giving up waving her wand and trying the same trick she had played last year and Harry a few years before that. She knew what she had to do.

"ACCIO TIME TURNER!"

She thought the spell had failed but she wasn't the brightest which of her age for nothing. A small golden necklace flew at her but not from out of her belongings like she expected. This one came floating in through the window.

Cautiously approaching it and picking it up Hermione examined the writing around it.

"I mark the hours, every one, nor have I yet outrun the Sun. My use and value, unto you, are gauged by what you have to do."

The words were the same as the one she had used in 3rd year but the small hour glass was bigger as were the loops of gold around it.

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes before counting the turns.

After slowly crossing her fingers on one hand she finally let go the little golden hourglass became a blur spinning faster then her eyes could keep up. She looked around her at the many photos. Ron, Harry and Ginny. Her Parents. Remus. Sirius. All around her the images began to turn to grey. The dark red of the carpet and bed faded away. All the colour was sucked out of the world.

The world around her began to spin faster just like the department of mysteries romm of doors, becoming a grey tornado with mixtures of black and white mixed in between. Feeling a pain in her hand, she forced her head down, fighting against the force of the room. The sight made her gasp, her own fingers becoming the colour of stone and it was was slowly creeping up her arm like Ivy. She grabbed at her skin desperate to make it stop, the mirror in front of her showed her face changing as she let out a loud scream which was lost under the roar of the spinning room.

She began yanking at the chain which still retained its golden colour but it wouldn't move. The hour glass stuck in place no amount of force being able to turn it. The more she pulled the tighter the chain became around her neck causing her to begin to cry as it cut into her skin and became boiling to the touch leaving blistered lines along her hands.

Hermione's hair began to change, grey, coming down from her roots until she resembled a living piece of stone. Tears made their way down her cheeks causing the light grey to darken where the left a trail of water.

Everything began to slow down. The world came back into focus. Hermione collapsed crying on the ground as she tried to catch her breath she was just about to remove the now once again cold and long chain before the hour glass began to spin again in the opposite direction. Colour once again returned to the world but other things began to disappear. Her large desk vanished letting everything drop to the floor causing an ink bottle to smash before both the stain and glass dissolved. Her bed was the next to go as she spun around trying to grab at things but her arms refused to move.

One by one each thing disappeared before Hermione was left staring at a single picture on her wall. It was taken a couple of days after the veil fiasco, after being freed by the minister Sirius decided that it called for a mass water fight. So there they stood the Weasley's, Ginny leaning into Harry, the twins hiding water balloons behind their back even Percy with his glasses askew, Molly and Arthur smiling at their children. On the other side stood Sirius and Remus both soaked and laughing like teenagers and there right in the middle of the group was her.

Ron on one side and Harry on the other all drenched, arms slug over shoulders and ready to fall down with laughter. Hermione reached out to touch the photo not realising she once again had control over her limbs. Her fingers just skimmed the frame before Hermione felt a tingling fill her body which turned into thousands of pin pricks upon her skin. Even through pain filled tears at the sensation Hermione found herself smiling at the memory of that day in the sun, before she closed her eyes, darkness clouded her mind and she knew no more.

*********************************  
5 minutes later Harry Potter would come looking for his friend only to find that after having blasted the door down she was no where in sight. They would then scour the castle only stopping when Luna approached and placed a small Photo in Minerva McGonagall's lap. A picture which included the 3 marauders, Remus in the middle laughing at his two best friends as the began playing with the hair of the two girls in front of them and as James bent down and placed a kiss on Lily's face Sirius did the same to one Hermione Granger.

*******************************  
**Sooooo what do you think ? **

**Xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks YummyChocolate17 for the Favourite and floatsodelicately for the story Alert and same for The 13th Heart you all get hugs :) hermionemalfoyforever you get whatever you want :) thanks for the follow favourite and review :D hugggs oh and aminadawn thanks**

**Lil Angel**

**xoxo**

*********************************  
She was wide awake. Her eyes had opened at one point, but she couldn't work out when. But even though she was awake she might have been blind. For a second Hermione thought she was until she noticed the differences in blacks and dark greys. And still she fell. It had felt like hours since shed been in her room. She fell further and further down only the feeling of plummeting stopping her from thinking she'd died.

That's when she hit something. Hard.

*********************************  
"Come on James! I'm freezing my arse off over here!" Sirius shifted again on his broom before glaring at his best mate.

"Well sorry old boy, old mate, old bean. How about we give up now anyway? It is getting late and Moony wanted to be a good boy."

"Can it stag boy!" James laughed as Remus called out from the stands.

They all turned at the exact ame moment when a bright light appeared in the middle of the pitch. No one else was around, all students wither eating or studying in the old castle. the four friends had missed dinner to get in some late training. or atleast Sirius and James had.

That's when she appeared. one second it was an empty sky and the next she was falling through the air. Her long hair covered her face as she dropped. She seemed to grow momentum and without thinking Sirius pushed his broom under her, catching the slim girl in his arms. A pair of brown eyes blinked once before staring up at him as her arms encircled his neck for support.

"Hello, could you tell me your name?"

She sat staring at him in shock before her eyes drifted shut once more and her body went limp.

"Padfoot? Who is she? How did she appear?" James lowered himself down next to his friend as he landed and began to carry the girl bridal style before they set off towards the castle.

"I have no idea, we should get her to pomfrey ."Remus appeared at their side frowning at the blood covering her brown hair, he turned to the boy behind him. "Peter you go get a professor. Now." The fat boy scuttled off as they continued on their way.

In no time they had made their way through the deserted corridors and reached the hospital wing at a run, Sirius trying not to jostle the injured girl.

"Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey ?!" All three boys called out causing the sound to echo. Madame Pomfrey came running out from the office.

"What happened to her?" She asked while casting diagnostic spells and sorting out a bed.

"We don't know she...just appeared.." James said before glancing at the other 2. Even to him it sounded like a lie.

"Hmmm...of course she did... Now say I believe that story I still need you to leave while I run some tests." Pomfrey began to shoo them out the room but Sirius refused to move.

"Leave now Mr. Black. I assure you I am quite good with my job and this girl will be fine. NOW OUT!"

Well used to the matrons temper all three found it best to leave nearly bumping into the transfiguration professor on the way out.

*********************************  
Hermione groaned as her head began to throb. The pain made her raise a hand expecting to feel a bump but only smooth skin was there.

A soft voice spoke from her right. "Careful you shouldn't move so much. You've been asleep for 3 days."

"Wha?" A dark blush lit her cheeks as she saw the handsome boys, one by her head and another at the end of her bed. The one at the bottom looked strangely familiar, add a few years, a scar there and make the hair shorter and you had ... Sirius ! She had done it she had actually found him again. In her shock she almost missed the boy next to her reaching out to check if she was okay. When his face came in her line of sight she had to force herself not to freak out. This had to be the one and only James Potter.

"I did it! I actually did it!2 the two boys exchanged a wary glance before looking back at her as she beamed up at them.

A loud bang announced the presence of another in the room. Long white beard and hair. Eccetric robes and piercing blue eyes. Albus Dumbledore.

That was all she saw before everything went black.

*********************************  
She awoke hours later her bed now facing the night sky. Hermione stared out the window of the hospital wing wondering what she was going to do with this situation. He made her want to wish on a star. Hermione had never been one for superstition, but with this Sirius situation she needed all the luck she could get. she would save him.

**Review please xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**To: simplylaurahere, poth 96, MZB-fan, Ingma and X-Random-X a big big thankyou!**

**Lil Angel**

**Xoxo**

*********************************  
When she awoke yet again, it was morning and a pile of clothes rested on the bed.

Dumbledore was the only one who remained.

"If you care to get changed. I shall be just behind the curtain if you need me."

Hermione nodded before stepping out of the bed. It was pretty much the same as it had been in her day but the skirt was longer then she was used to as well as the shoes being plainer and more sturdy.

"I suppose, that you have a reason for your magnificent entrance?" Dumbledore asked as she appeared in front of him.

She smiled up at him, happy to be able to see him once more, even as a rush of sorrow filled her.

"Erm..you could say that.." She responded beginning to fiddle with the blanket covers.

How could she explain this. She had broke the law. Was it even still the law in this time?

"Well you see erm...I'm from..I'm a ...I'm sort of from..." No matter what she tried she couldn't find the words to say it. Seeing this Dumbledore took over for her instead.

"Now, now Dear. You're the transfer student from London. You were home schooled and you're now joining Hogwarts. Now your lessons are already sorted."

All she could do was stare. He had just provided her with the perfect back story with out her explaining anything.

"Now you will be placed in gryffindor. All the students are already here and the sorting was held 2 days ago. I think that's all you need to know. Now if you would follow me. Everyone will be at lunch now."

The halls of the castle were empty as they made their way towards Gryffindor tower. The same fat lady sat peering down at her asking for the password.

"The password this week is Tempus. They are of course chosen at random." Dumbledores eyes were sparkling like mad.

"Of course Sir." Hermione smiled back at the old teacher.

"Now goodnight... I'm sorry my dear but I never caught your name?"

"Erm I'm ... Mione ...yes Mione Granger." Albus sent her a knowing look before walking away and leaving the girl in peace.

A few minutes later Hermione was passed out on the sofa in front of the common room non the wiser to the adventure she was about to go on.

*********************************

In the great hall the usually boisterous Marauders sat silently, each lost in his own thought. Around them people exchanged glances wondering what this could mean. If it wasn't for the serious look on each boys face they would have believed them to have been plotting yet another prank.

Remus Lupin was puzzling over whether or not he had read anything about being able to appear on Hogwarts grounds after all you could apprate . Everyone knew that.

Peter Pettigrew sat glancing between his 3 friends. He knew something important was going on but all he could think of was the chocolate pie about to appear on his plate.

James Potter was for once not fixed on a certain red head. That in itself was quite worry some. Instead his thought were fixed on his best friend in front of him who had yet to take a bite of food and remained constantly glancing at the door that led away from the hall and to the Hospital wing.

Sirius Black sat ignoring the many girls fluttering their eyelashes and sending him coy smiles. Usually he would have been the first to return the smile but he couldn't get the image of the mysterious pale girl out of his mind. Even for the few minutes he was carrying her he was overcome with the sweet smell of roses. Even now his robes still smelt strongly of the girl.

Subconsciously he inhaled a small smile appearing on his face. So they sat in silence, until as one they stood and headed out the doors towards the hospital wing only to find an empty bed.

*********************************

Back in the tower Hermione awoke to a small hand shaking her shoulder lightly.

"Hi, I'm Mione. Is lunch over?"

Green eyes met brown as both girls smiled kindly.

"Yes. I'm Lily. Its nice to meet you."

*********************************  
**YummyChocolate17: haha thankyou. Yeah I guess anyone would be a bit loopy after seeing their best friends dead father :P **

**The 13th Heart :Well I guess you'll just have to find out won't you :P she went back not to save the potters but to stop Sirius going in the final battle. Hope this chapter helped explain it all :)**

**Xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to Kesi Malfoy, JediGirl95, .104 and leeeila**

**This was meant to be posted yesterday but Royal baby fever struck and I spent all day camped out in front of my television watching sky news. Did I waste at least 4 hours of my life? Yes. Will I do the same today for a picture of the family? Yes. Did I still scream when I found out it was a boy? Hell yeah I think I scared the delivery man…. Will I be doing this until I get a name for the little prince… probably so.**

**Lil Angel**

**Xoxo**

* * *

Check out the poll on my profile for this story.

"Yes. I'm Lily. It's nice to meet you."

Hermione stretched before offering the red head a smile even as her mind filled with shock. "Nice to meet you to…Lily."

"I haven't seen you before? How comes you started late?" Her eyes were a light with curiosity though her voice didn't show it.

Hermione shook her head trying to get her thoughts in order. "I'm a…er transfer student from…London. I was Home schooled."

If Lily found the pauses weird she didn't mention it, nodding at the other girl. "oh why did they stop?"

The girl was oblivious as Hermione's eyes began to fill with tears, "They're… they're gone."

It was the perfect story, yet it happened to be the truth. Her parents were long gone. A shadow of them now lived in Australia waiting for Hermione to release her spell.

Lily gasped before quickly changing the topic to the curriculum, Hermione was quite happy to go along with this, curious of what was different in this time.

As it turned out not much. They were discussing the finer points of transfiguration when the door opened and a shout echoed round the room.

"Hey Evans! What do you say to a date?"

"Not if you were the last bloke alive Potter!" With that Lily sent the brunette an apologetic smile before turning and heading upstairs.

James paused glancing my way before looking over his shoulder and into the corridor a grin on his face.

Their eyes only met for a second before he was gone, but the hurt was clear. He was upset at being rejected and trying to hide it. Hermione had spent to long around Harry to not be able to notice the defeated look.

He already loved her.

From the way she had been going on Hermione knew Lily liked him to. Even in that short discussion the girls had shared, she knew. When discussing Quidditch, James was mentioned first before anything, when it came to entertainment his pranks were retold with accuracy, her emerald eyes shining with mirth.

The greatest shock had been when Lily had mentioned her friends, if Hermione had been paying less attention she wouldn't have noticed the slight slip when Lily nearly said Severus when asked who her friends were. But Hermione did see it. That paired with what she knew of Snapes past with the Marauders highlighted the problem perfectly.

Maybe she could try and push this in the right direction.

But for now it was time to return to sleep…this time in an actual bed.

**LanaLang and Racheel; not sure I deserve those compliments…and not fair that I was ganged up on! See now I can't say no to such nice reviews and now I really want her to appear and it's all your fault. So keep reading and you may get your wish.**

**Important: Im looking for this story and cant find it anywhere so if you could help me pleaseeeeee? All I can remember is that harry wins the war but to many people die. Anyways something happens and he ends up at school with his parents. Hes sorted into Gryffindor and has a list of everyone who died tattooed on his wrist and arm. I know its vauge but I really want to read it again.**


End file.
